What Really Happens When Mike is Caught
by dragoncraftertex
Summary: What happens after the jumpscare? Is Mike really stuffed in a suit? Or just stuffed? Why are the nights so short? Find out, in (read the title again!) (1-shot)


Mike slammed the door button, and a wall of steel came down in the bunny's face. The giant, metal, (apparently) killer-animatronic bunny, that is. Not the cute and fuzzy kind. This was his fourth night on the job as the night watchman at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Where apparently, the animatronic characters one, were able to roam at night, and two, (apparently) saw him as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Since that was against the rules here, the animatronics, if they caught him, would stuff him in a suit. Apparently. Now, that wouldn't be so bad, if the suits themselves weren't filled without crossbeams, wiring, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area . Mike could imagine how having his face forcefully pressed in one would probably cause some discomfort… and death(According to the Phone guy. Apparently.) Mike opened up the camera system and checked the party room. The chicken animatronic, Chica, was gone. He lowered the camera and was treated to a first seat view of Chica screaming in his face. "AAAHHHHH!" he yelled, falling out of his seat.

* * *

The giant metal chicken stood there laughing, and once Mike had caught his breath, he joined in the laughing. He pressed the door button, and Bonnie walked in. "Game's up guys!" he yelled down the hall, "Chica got me!"

Freddy came down the hall. "Nice going Chica! I heard him from the kitchen!"

" Yep," said Bonnie, "By the way, how much power left?"

"45 percent," Mike replied.

"That much?" Bonnie asked, "Wow!"

"I'm going to go make some pizza," said Chica, and she walked down the hall. Soon, the clattering of pots and pans could be heard.

"And Freddy," continued Mike, "Why'd you kill off phone guy? You were doing such a good job!"

"Yeah, my voice box gets a little sore after imitating you humans for extended periods of time. I decided to just kill him off, see how the night guard would react."

"If I didn't know that you were the ones leaving those messages, I probably would've panicked!"

The two animatronics and Mike laughed. "So, what do you wanna do now?"

"PIZZA'S READY!" yelled Chica from the party room.

The three of them stared at each other. "First one there gets the biggest slice!"

* * *

The three friends raced down the hall to the party room. When they got there, they skidded to a halt. "Foxy!" They yelled simultaneously.

"Ye landlubbers be far too slow!" taunted Foxy, who had already grabbed the largest slice.

Chica pulled out a camera and snapped a picture of their mad faces— while laughing, of course. "You three look hilarious!"

She then texted the photo to the manager, with the caption: " _Their faces when Foxy got to the pizza first! XD_ " As you can imagine, Freddy and his pals weren't to pleased with Foxy.. "Foxy!" Freddy yelled, "That's the third time in a row!"

Then Mike yelled, "I get the second biggest piece!" and lunged for the platter.

Freddy went from chewing out Foxy to chasing Mike, who'd grabbed the second largest pizza slice, and was now running after him down the hallway. "Get back here!" Freddy yelled.

Chica stepped in front of him. "Nope! He grabbed the piece first; he gets to keep it! Rule of the kitchen!"

"But… But… _I'm_ the boss!"

"Not in the kitchen you aren't!"

"Aww…" Freddy sulked back to the party room, where he ended up with the smallest piece.

* * *

Soon, the four animatronics (plus one human) were lying contently. "Where'd you learn to make such delicious pizza?" Mike asked.

"The original owner taught me the basics, the rest is natural talent!" replied Chica.

"You're a giant metal chicken. There's nothing natural about you!" said Mike.

"True," replied Chica, "Except for pizza making talent!"

"So, what should we do?" Asked Freddy.

"Well, I DID bring a projector, and a video and movie…"

"Let's do this," said Freddy.

Once the projector was hooked up, Mike inserted a disk. "I took a recording of one of your shows. Thought you'd like to see yourselves perform."

The animatronics all nodded eagerly, with the exception of Foxy, who just let out a quiet "meh." Once it started however, the animatronics started cringing, with the exception of Foxy, who burst out into laughter. Bonnie looked on with a shocked face. "Are we _that bad_?"

"Hey. The kids love it," replied Mike, trying hard not to smile.

Freddy groaned and facepalmed. "We really need to rescript our show," he said. "Let's just switch to the movie…"

* * *

Soon, however, it was almost six o'clock. "Well, it's time to go guys," said Mike.

"Alright!" said the animatronics as Mike headed towards the door. "We'll see you tomorrow. And remember, it's night 5. We'll be doing our best!"

Mike laughed and said, "Don't worry, I have an plan!" As he locked the door behind him, he watched the animatronics headed towards their proper places. "See you tonight…"

* * *

 _ **Afterword:**_

 **So yeah, this is one of my earlier fanfics, for FNAF (obviously). In this sense, the game as we see it is still** **incorporated, and it would also explain why the hours are so short. No, I don't care it's just because Scott didn't want us sitting there 6 hours straight.**

 **-Dragoncraftertex**


End file.
